Postponed
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: The truth is no longer postponed…but the play is.


Name: Cindy  
Title: Postponed  
Summary: The truth is no longer postponed...but the play is.   
Spoiler: Every episode up to November 27th's spoiler.  
Pairing: R/T  
Rating: PG  
Content: Nothing at all  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. This is simply a work of literature that I wrote in desperation for time to speed up and be at Tuesday already.   
Feedback: Please send feedback either to the group or to cindy_rella2@yahoo.com this was a completely random idea and short story, it was written in about thirty minutes and I would like to know whether you guys enjoyed it or not so please let me know!!! Thanks!!!   
  
"Postponed"  
  
"I hate you!" Rory screamed running out the school and to the parking lot, with Tristan following, along with the rest of the audience who were about to attend the play. "Why do you do this to me Tristan? Why do you enjoy doing this to me?"  
  
Tristan looked at the ground unable to speak. He was trying to regain his composure. Out of nowhere as Rory starts to walk towards Dean and Tristan starts to yell at her.   
  
"Why? WHY?" Tristan shouted as loud as he could to get her to look at him. Rory and Tristan, along with quite a few people in their audience were in their costumes. This was a major thing for Tristan DuGrey and the attendants of Chilton wouldn't miss this for the world. At the moment Tristan was the one oblivious to his surroundings. All he saw in front of him was Rory stop running towards Dean, who was getting out of his truck. "I like you Rory. I've began to like you so much it scares me." Tristan was going to lay it all out on the line today. 'Now or never DuGrey,' he warned himself. "I've never had a god damn thing in my life that made me truly happy and I don't know how to act to get these things."  
  
Rory was staring at Tristan still with anger flashing in her eyes. Her eyes left Tristan, and she glanced at Dean and then back to Tristan. He looked like he actually had emotion. He wasn't the normal monotone Tristan. He had fire in him...a burning emotion.   
  
"You were different from all the other girls I've ever met. Rory you were so much more than the smart stuck up rich snob. You were a person with so many intriguing elements to you. You won me over on your first day." Tristan was continuing his speech to Rory. They now had a crowd, but Tristan didn't care. This had to be done...here and now.   
  
Dean was looking at the way Rory was staring at him as he talked and forgot he was there.   
  
"I started teasing you and acting the way I did because you overwhelmed me. Me...Tristan...was nervous and didn't know how to act around you," he paused here to laugh a moment. "You sent me back to first grade girl! I have never been affected like this...EVER," he looked down at the ground for a moment and then at the entire school crowing around...and then...then back to her. "I tried dropping you hints...subtle and down right obvious but you were oblivious as to the way my hearts pines for you. At Madeline's Party...that...that kiss was burned into my brain and has been torturing me ever since. Replaying itself at night and making me relive rejection."   
  
Rory's eyes now softened as they stayed on him. He was showing her...everyone...the real Tristan. He was acting human. The way he described the way he felt was filled with such passion. Anger, hurt, bliss. All these and more played across his face as he declared his feelings to her and everyone.   
  
'Dean never looked like he felt this way. Such emotion just recalling back the few good memories and the other hurtful ones,' Rory thought to her self as she stole another glance at Dean before reverting her eyes back to the speaker.   
  
"The best way to not be rejected was to act the way I did. I didn't think my feelings we grow and that you were all I thought about. In the past I have always seemed to screw something up with you and just the slightest decline in my confidence around you sends me back to the old Tristan." He kept his eyes on her as he took one step towards her, still leaving a good 2 1/2 feet between them. "True happiness and the DuGrey blood line don't mix and well it got in my way. I never wanted to hurt you Rory. Never. I didn't know how else to act and I don't know what else to say...except...I'm truly sorry." With that last statement he turned on his heel and started to walk back down the steps of Chilton. A few feet away and he turned for one last look at her. "And I'm sorry you had to work with me on the play. I asked Headmaster Charleston to pick you because...I thought maybe I could explain it to you one day. But I couldn't...not until I heard the words 'I hate you' again." Tristan turned to leave to go back to his car.   
  
Rory, ignoring all the students, parents, and faculty, ran after Tristan. Her dress was flowing in the wind and the dim light from the streetlamp did a good job of hiding Tristan's hurt and dejected emotions. Neither cared that a play should be taking place right now, all Tristan wanted to do was get away...far, far away.   
  
"Rory!" Dean yelled out to her, knowing that once she got to him he lost her for good. Rory heard Dean's call, but ignored him, as she was about to resolve this with Tristan.   
  
To Be Continued......... 


End file.
